The Savior Of The Light
by FlamingSkullTigress
Summary: 14 year old Ellie, has grown up in this harsh world and it is all she has ever known. Upon her escape from a boarding school run by the military, she soon meets Joel who has orders to keep her safe. As they continue their harsh journey, Ellie begins to discover that she's not just immune to the virus, but also discovers a hidden light within her which could save all mankind.
1. Chapter 1

The Last of Us

This is my first fanfiction on the game, which I have yet to play. I heard it's really fun and I can't wait to play it and get more ideas for the story. I've done some reasearch on the game and have come up with a few ideas that I think you will enjoy so without further ado here is my first attempt at a Last of Us Fanfiction. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 1 - Remebering the Past

(Before The events of the Last of Us)

Ellie's POV:

About a year ago, when I was thirteen, I arrived at the Boston quarantine zone on a bus, to the sight of the military scanning a man for infection. I thought nothing of it until I saw the scan read positive and the man dropped to his knees at gunpoint. I gasped in fright, and before I knew it I was running. I had never been so frightened in my entire life. Once I was safely inside the gates, I noticed other survivors fleeing the bus to join me. That's when I was approached by a soldier, who said he knew me. "I'm warning you Ellie," he said firmly as he leaned in close to me. "Don't pull any of your old stunts, once your inside and settled in, I can no longer look after you." "Then take me with you!" I pleaded, but he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He said sadly. "My responsibility is to see that my own family comes first."

I began to get very angry at this point, and yelled out,"Fine then! I can take care of myself without your help!" Shortly after that, I found myself caught in a fight with a group of young boys who were attempting to steal my belongings. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?" I yelled. "Stop it!" One of the boys turned toward me and flicked out a silver blade, which caused me to back away in fear. "Want to play girl?" He sneered. "Let's play then." As the boy got close to me, I heard another voice yell out, "Hey! leave the new girl alone, what the hell is wrong with you dumb assess!" I felt a sense of relief as I caught sight of a teenage african-american girl, at least two years older then I was and I guessed she must have been at least fifteen. I watched as she glared with intimidation at the boys and the took off.

"What the hell did they want with you anyway?" She said as her dark eyes glared at me. "They were trying to steal my stuff!" I exclaimed angrily "let me give you a little piece of advice new kid," The other girl said obviously a little pissed off. Like I cared anyway. I didn't ask for her help anyway. "when your in a type of place like this, it's all about surviving. Besides you look like you needed some help." I scoffed. "I could've handled it." I muttered. "If I were you new kid," She said as she turned to leave. "I would find a way to get the hell out here as fast as I can." "Wait!" I called after her. "What the hell do you mean?!" As I attempted to follow her, I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned to see a man dressed in a dark grey suit looking down at me. "I think you need to come with me miss." He said to me as he lead me down a long hallway toward his office. That when I knew I was in trouble, but I had no idea at the time just how bad it would go from there.

I'm a page break! Fear me or I will burn you alive! (Just kidding! Maybe.)

Once I was in his office, he opened up a grey foldier that had my name on and handed it to me. My eyes widdend at the sight of it, which was a rap sheet of my previous homes. "What the hell is this?" I asked, throwing the folder back onto his desk. "Do you think I'm some kind of problem child that needs to be locked up? is that it?" The man simply just looked at me for a few seconds before he reached over and slapped me hard across the face. I stumbled back against the wall and pain shot through my left cheek. "How dare you talk back to your athourity figure," He said firmly. "I'm assigning you to cleaning duty. Now get to it." As I turned away from him I flipped him off and said over my shoulder, "Like I care."

For my cleaning duty, I was assigned to scrub a jeep, which was stained with dried blood. During the middle of it, when the guard who was supposed to be watching me, momentarily took his eyes of me, I reached for my walkman which I kept in my jacket pocket. My eyes flashed angrily as I realised it was missing! "Damn it!" I grumbled to myself. "How the hell could that girl have stolen itwithout me seeing her do it?!" Now I was beyod pissed. No one steals my music from me. I threw a bucket of sopey water onto one of the tires, and left to go track the girl down.

In the mess hall, I found the girl and angrily aproached her. "Where the hell is my walkman?" I demanded. "I know you took it." The girl shook head and said, "I have no idea what your talking about." I stared at her and said furiously, "Give me back my walkman, it's not right to take other people's things." The girl sighed and took out the walkman and handed it back to me hard, then she said with a slight sneer, "You got poor taste in music anyway."

Later that night, as I laid awake in bed, I heard footsteps comming from outside my room. I got dressed and peered outside the door in time to catch the girl who had stolen my walkman disappearing through a door. I quietly opened up the door and followed after her and without her noticing me, I snuck up on her. She jumped up in surprise as she turned to me angrily. "Leave me alone." She said firmly. "Go back to your room new kid."

I shook my head, and said, "If you know a way out of this damn place, then I'm comming." The girl scoffed and said, "Fine, think you can keep up new girl?" "Stop calling me new girl!" I exclaimed trying to keep my voice down. The girl sighed and said, "Fine you can come with me Ellie, but don't make me regret bringing you along."

I followed her in silence as we escaped the building and crossed the yard without being noticing. So much for tight security. I thought, as we climbed over the fence as the end of the yard. Once we were over the fence, I turned to the girl, and asked, "How did you know my name?" She shook her head and replied, "I have my ways of figuring out people. I'm Riley by the way." I shook her hand and said, "Sorry for being rude to you earlier." Riley shrugged her shoulders. "No problem. I was the same to you so I guess now we're even." I let out a slight chuckle and then Riley asked, "You ready for what's next?" I nodded and replied, "Yep."

I'm a page break! Fear me or I will burn you alive! (Just kidding! Maybe.)

I struggleed to keep up with Riley as she lead me across the rooftops of buildings. Suddenly Riley came to a stop, and since I was out of breath, bearly managed to reply, "Is that is all the challenge you have to offer?" Ignoring the question, Riley turned toward me and said, asks "Do you ever think about your future?" I shook my head, and said, "You mean future as seen in science fiction?" Riley shook her head and said, "Do you ever think about your future? I mean, what do you want to do with your life Ellie?" I shook my head and said quietly, "I don't see much of a future for me." Riley nodded and said quietly, " Exaclty what you just said, your mentallity is exaclty how the quarantine zone's authority figures want people to think."

"What do you intend on doing with your life?" I asked obviously confused. "When I turn sixteen in three months, I intends on using that time to find out." Riley said turning away from me, and I said, "What do you think life might have in store for us? to die?" Riley obviously ignored my question, and proceed to change the subject. "have you ever ridden a horse before Ellie?" and I when I relied "no." She said, "Folow me," and began crawling through a of what had appeared to be an abandoned mall. I shrugged my shoulders and kept following her. As we traveled through the vacant building I spoted a mannequin standing behind a broken window display and I took a moment to mock its posture before, I heard Riley calling, "you still comming?"

Moments later, after I rejoined Riley, I spoted an arcade just a few feet away from us, and said, "Hey wait up!" and both of us ventured inside. Once we were inside, I set my sights on an old arcade machine for a game called "Triple Phoenix" and said with enthusiasim, "Hey I remeber this from an old television show I used to watch. How cool!" I heard Riley scoff, and say, "Seriously? That game is for children." I turned toward her as she spotted another game called the Turning. "Now this game rocks." She said pointing toward the character list on the screen. "It's a violent fighting game with a female character named 'Angel Knives.'" She said, as I replied, "How fortunate of the kids that were born before the infection," I stopped as I caught sight of Riley's somber expression on her face, and as she quickly turned away from me she said, " We're waisting our time here, let's go."

As I followed her I suddenly stopped and began to wonder what the arcade would have looked like before the infection hit and immediately after before moving on. I shook the thought from my head and continued following Riley. A While later, Riley and I came to a camping ground, where she introduced me to her friend Winston who was a resident of the mall. Winston didn't look to thrilled upon seeing me and immediatly turned to Riley. "Why the hell would you bring someone else to the mall?" he asked. "It's only going to cause me trouble." "It's fine," Riley said assuring him. "Ellie's cool." I shook Winston's hand and said, "Nice to meet you," "Same here," he replied before Riley piped in and asked, "Can you teach her how to rid a horse?"

I'm a page break! Fear me or I will burn you alive! (Just kidding! Maybe.)

I followed Riley to the stables; and she explained, "You have to behave around horses and then turned to Winston and said, "Make sure you take her around the whole mall." I watched as Riley prepared the horse for riding, and asked, "Are you trying to get kicked out of the quarantine zone by causing trouble?"

"I don't want to be put into the general population where people receive terrible jobs and little rations to survive." She said firmly. Once the horse was ready to go, Winston helped me climb into the saddle and said, "Now behave while we're gone Riley." Riley ignored him, but waved us off anyway. I turned to Winston and asked, "What was your life before the infection?" Winston drew in a deep breath, and for the next hour or so,I just sat on the horse and listened to the older man reminisce about his childhood roaming the mall and skipping school, enthralled by his memories.

When we returned to Winston's camp I saw Riley reading a magazine. Dismounting from the horse, I said, "Thanks her for bringing me here." Before Riley could reply, moments later, an explosion occurs outside the mall, which alerted Winston to find his unit. "Girls go back to the school." He ordered as he departed. Hearing the blast had me shaken, but I agreed with Winston, and said to Riely, "Come on let's get out of here!" As I turned to locate Riley, I saw her fiddling with a walkie-talkie. I realized at that point that Riley had been using me to distract Winston and I began to shout at Riley, When I haerd someone call over the walkie talkie, "Fireflies may be in the area! I repeat Fireflies may be in the area!" "Alright!" Riley said excided. "I cna't wait to meet the fireflies!" "Have you lost your mind?" I asked, but instead of arguing with me, I watched as Riley took off leaving me behind. Shocked that she would do something like that, I remained where I stood for a moment before I decided to follow after her. "Riley! Wait up!" I called after her.

I'm a page break! Fear me or I will burn you alive! (Just kidding! Maybe.)

Following Riley, we reached a place overlooking a battle between the military and the Fireflies. Seeing that the Fireflies were losing, Riley decided to give them a chance to escape. "Where the hell did you get those from?" I asked shocked as Riley pulled out a few smoke bombs. "I got them after Winston was distracted." She replied as she handed one to me. We threw the smoke bombs at the military, allowing the Fireflies to retreat safely, and when we let out a few cheers of happiness, I turned and saw that the military had spoted us and opened fire.

Both of us quickly fled into an alleyway outside the mall behind a dumpster. "We should be safe here." She said breathlessly. "How the hell can you be so sure of that?" I asked irritably. "Trust me Ellie," Riley said with assurance. "We're safe." Suddenly I heard a low growl and turned just in time to see a large grotesque like beast known as a Runner comming right toward us.

I screamed as it ran to attack me first, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Riley picking up a neaby stone and began wacking it with it over the head. The Runner then turned it's attention toward Riley and now began attacking her. It charged toward her and pined her to the ground. I heard Riley scream as I picked up a nearby brick and chucked it as hard as I could over the Runner's head which instantly killed it. "Are you okay?" I asked as I helped Riley to her feet and examend her. I then noticed that her jacket was torn and immediatly I saw Riley fall into my arms crying. "I was so scared!" She admitted. "I've never been scared of anything in my entire life."

"Shh, it's okay now," I said trying to calm her down when I heard voices and footsteps approaching past us and both Riley and looked up when we saw it was the Fireflies who had retreated from the fight. They turned toward us and aimed their weapons toward us. "Hey! It's okay, we helped you escape." She said explaining the situation. "We're the one's who threw the smoke bombs." Before Riley could say anymore, one of the Fireflies knocked her unconscious. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" I said furiously. "We helped you damn it! Don't we get a little thank you at least?!" Suddenly a few of the fireflies grabbed me and held me down. The next thing I knew was that I was blindfolded and couldn't see anything, which terrified me. "I can't believe Ellie's involved in this mess." I heard one of them say.

I'm a page break! Fear me or I will burn you alive! (Just kidding! Maybe.)

When I first woke up, I heard a group of Fireflies arguing in a corner. "What the hell are we supposed to do?" One of them asked. "We can't go against our orders." I shook the bag from my head and saw three men arguing. Without them noticing me, I sliped out of the rope which was binding my hands behind ny back and reached for a shard of glass when I saw a women enter the room.

One of the Fireflies turned to her and asked, "How's Kerry, is doing Marlene?" The woman named, Marlene replied, "The doctor believes she has a chance of surviving." Marlene then glanced over toward me and removed the binds from my's legs with a knife. "Untie Riley!" I demanded. The Fireflies complied, and Marlene handed me an envelope. "You are to open this envelope when you returns to the school." She intructed. I looked over and saw Riley, who seemed to be now arguing with Marlene, before three armed men came up to Marlene and said, "You have to pay the toll for being in the smuggler's tunnel." I saw the men become hostile and suddenly they attacked, I looked over and saw Riley frozen in fear, and gently pulled her away from Marlene.

As we ran, I noticed a way out, and turned to Riley, but she stopped and said, "I'm not leaving." She ran for a gun near one of the men, and before she could grab it, he pulled her back by her hood. However, before he could harm her, I ran over and hit him over the head with a brick. He cried out in pain as he angrilly turned his attention to me. "You little bitch!" He shouted angrily, and suddenly I heard aloud boom sound which startled me as I saw Riley standing behind him with a gun as the men fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes, I saw Marlene aiming a gun in his face and pulled the Trigger.

As I stood there for a moment frozen in fear by what I just saw, another Firefly came up from behind me and restrianed me. I struggled against his grip as I heard Riley and Marlene argue even more, saying something about the former wanting to join up. "Killing you will be your fate as a Firefly." Marlene threatened. That does it. I thought angrilly. No one threatens my friends. I bit down hard on the Firefly that was restarining me and immediatly grabbed his gun and aimed it at Marlene. "Calm down," Marlene said gently. "I wasn't really going to kill Riley." I fired a shot and missed. "Ellie!" Marlene cried. "How do you know my name?" I asked confused. "She knew her mother," Riley said quickly. "Inside that envelope is a letter from her mother." Marlene said trning toward me. I promised your mother that I would have people watching over you for protection." I turned to Riley unable to speak for a moment, and Riley simply just said, "Lower the gun Ellie."

I gave Marlene the gun and She said, "Your mother was named Anna, but that's all I can tell you for now." "What the hell does that mean?" I demaned. "Tell me now! If know something about my mother tell me!" Marlene shook her head, and said, "I'll tell you more about your mother when the time is right." Riley and I followed Marlene to a ladder. "This leads to the school." She said quietly. As we turned to climb down the ladder, Marlene handed me a small hunting knife. "What's this for?" I asked, as Marlene smiled and said, "It was your mother's Ellie. Use it well." I nodded and both Riley and I left. Once we were away from Marlene, Riley turned to me and said, "There's no way out," "Then let's Run away!" I suggested angrily. "If we don't we'll die!" "We're going to die anyway Ellie!" Riley shot back. I watched as she hoped over the fence and walked off. I hoped on over and followed her into the school. "See you tomorrow." She said as she left.

A while later, I was listening to music on my walkman, when I saw a letter that was in my mother's handwriting. I read the letter, and noticed the was a knife by it. I picked up the knife and hugged it close to my chest for protection.

I'm a page break! Fear me or I will burn you alive! (Just kidding! Maybe.)

For five weeks Riley had disappeared from the school, whch got me thinking._ Riley please be okay. _However I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around I gasped in surprise when I saw her standing behind me. "Where the hell were you?!" I demaned with frustration in my voice. Understanding how I felt about her absence, Riley said, "Don't worry, I can explain." She said quickly as I stared at her. "I'm a Firefly." She said to my surprise. "We have to sneak out of here, it's not safe anymore." Against my better judgment, once again, I followed her and we ventured outside the Quarantine Zone once again.

While outside the zone, another Runner charged toward us catching us both off gaurd. It bit me hard on the arm, and I screamed in pain, and I blacked out for a moment. When I woke up again, I saw Riley, who was bleeding serverly from her a wound on her shoulder, and was breathing rapidly. "Where's the runner?" I asked horrified upon seeing her bloody wound. "Dead." Riley replied panting from the pain. "You know what this means don't you Ellie?" She asked turning toward me as her dark eyes began to turn lifeless. "When you been bitten by someone who's been affected, it's certain death." I gasped horrified as Riley suddenly fell over and I managed to catch her in my arms. "Let's wait together until the end." She said as her eyes closed. "Noo!" I cried, when I felt my friend's body suddenly go limp. "Riley stay with me!" I pleaded, but I knew it was too late. Riley had succumbed to the infection while I had survived.

Although I was immune to the virus, I still carried a mutated form of the infection inside of me. I was later taken under Marlene's wing at the sight of this as being a miracle for both of us. Marlene and I later planed to head for Salt Lake City in order to reverse-engineer a cure for the infection which I agreed to since I felt that it will relieve my of survivor's guilt of Riley.

More to come soon. I hope to play the game soon and get more in deph for the story, but for now review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfiction on the game, which I have now played and loved! It's really fun and I can't believe all the ideas I've gotten for the story. I've done some reasearch on the game and have come up with a few ideas that I think you will enjoy so without further ado here is Chapter 2. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 2 - Meeting Joel and Tess

(During The events of the Last of Us)

Ellie's POV:

Around the time Marlene and I planned to leave Boston for Salt Lake, Marlene had been injured during her search for the smuggler, Robert. I had discovered this, when I saw Marlene stumble into our hideout followed by a middle-aged looking man, who she had called Joel. and another woman named Tess. "Get the fuck away from her!" I demanded aiming a knife at Joel's head. "Hey, hey, hey-" Tess said gently trying to wrestle the knife out of my hand. "Let her go." Marlene said. I ripped the knife away from Tess, glaring at her and Joel momentarily before turning my sights toward Marlene. "You're recruitin' kind of young, aren't ya?" Joel asked, looking at Marlene. "She's not one of mine." Marlene groaned as she stood up. "Oh shit." I said as I helped her over to a nearby table to lean against. "What happened?" "Don't worry," Marlene said gently. "This is fixable." "I got us help." She said, as I turned toward Joel and Tess. "But I can't come with you." She said, when I turned back to look at her. "Well, then I'm staying." I said shaking my head slightly. "Ellie, we won't get another shot at this." Marlene said gently. "Hey-" Joel said suddenly intervening in the conversation much to my annoyance.

"We're smuggling her?" he asked as I looked at him. "There's a crew of Fireflies that'll meet you at the Capitol Building." Marlene said. "That's not exactly close." Tess said as I turned to her now. "Your capable." Marlene said in a firm voice. "You hand her off, come back, weapons are yours. Double what Robert sold me." "Speaking of which-where are they?" Tess demanded. "Back in our camp." Marlene replied. Tess scoffed in disbelief. "We're not smuggling shit until I see them." She said firmly. "You'll follow me." Marlene said gently. "You can verify the weapons, and I can get patched up." Then she said firmly, while looking out of the corner of eye at me. "But she's not crossing to that part of town. I want Joel to watch over her."

"Whoa, whoa, I don't think that's the best idea." Joel said, which at the same time I objected, "Bullshit! I'm not going with him." "Ellie..." Marlene said gently cutting in. I sighed, looked at her and said, "How do you know them?" "I was close with his brother Tommy," Marlene said gently. "Said if I was ever in a jam I could rely on him." "Was that before or after he left your little militia group?" Joel asked, as both Marlene and I turned to him. "He left you too." Marlene replied. "He was a good man." "Look, just take her to the north tunnel and wait for me there." Tess said turning to Joel. "Jesus Christ." Joel muttered in annoyance. "She's just cargo, Joel." Tess said, which at that moment I wanted to hit the both of them with my blade. I was a human being not a piece of cargo! "Marlene..." I said ignoring them, and turning back to my injured friend. "No more talking." She said gently. "You'll be fine." She then moved away from the table she had been leaning against for support. "Now go with him." Joel turned to Tess and said firmly, "Don't take long." Then he turned to me. "And you-stay close." I looked back at Marlene with a look full of sorrow filling up in my pale green eyes, as I heard Joel say, "Let's go."

I'M A PAGE BREAK! FEAR ME, OR I WILL SHOOT YOUR HEAD OFF! (JUST KIDDING, OR AM I?) (EVIL LAUGH)

Joel and I parted ways with Tess for a short time, while we made our way to a safe house for a short rest stop. Much to my dismay. "This is it." He said as he closed the door behind us. "What are you doing?" I asked in disbelief as Joel laid out on a nearby couch. "Killing time." He said groggily. "Well, what am I supposed to do?" I asked. "I am sure, you will figure that out." Joel muttered as he fell asleep. I sighed, glared at him and said, "Your watch is broken." A short while later it began to rain, and Joel stirred. "You mumble in your sleep." I said. "I hate bad dreams." I replied as Joel sat up. "Yeah, me too." He said groggily, while rubbing his eyes. "You know I've never been this close." I said looking out at the misty blue sky as the sound of rain filled the air. "To the outside, I mean, look how dark it is."Joel walked over, and lit up a nearby lamp, and as I turned to him I said, "It can't be any worse out there. Can it?" "What on earth do the Fireflies want with you?" Joel asked suddenly looking toward me. "Hey," I heard Tess's Voice enter the room as she walked in. "Sorry it took so long. Soldiers fuckin' everwhere." "How's Marlene?" I asked hopfully. "She'll make it." Tess said as I breathed out a sigh of relief. "I saw the merchandise." She said turning to Joel. "It's a lot. Wanna do this?" "Yeah." He muttered, as Tess moved past him. "Let's go."

We made our way outside as rain fell, and sudden streaks of lightning shot through the sky. Suddenly, two military patrol people stopped us, one, a male hitting Joel hard in the back with his rifle. "Don't do anything stupid." another one, this time a female said firmly. I placed my hands in the air as panic flowed through me like a river dam that was ready to burst. "Move." The guard said. "Turn around. On your knees." Tess and I did what the the female guard ordered. "You scan em." The female guard said to the male. "I'll call it in." "Alright." The male agreed. "Put your hands on you head." He ordered, just as I heard the female guard radio in on her walkie-talkie, "This is Ramirez at Sector Twelve. Requesting pick up for three stragglers." "Understood." She said a few seconds later. "Look the other way." Tess said trying to reason with the guard. "We can make this worth your while." "Shut up." The male guard muttered as he then moved on to Joel. Panic flowed through me faster, and suddenly, I could feel a gentle flow of heat comming from within me. It was something I couldn't explain or describe, It wasn't painful, it was comforting.

As the guard finally moved toward me, the panic in me grew stronger, and without warning, just as I reached for my knife, a beam of intense light shot out of my hands instead, knocking the guard in the face momentarily before he knocked me into a neraby crate. A gunshot rang out just as Joel tackled him to the ground, while Tess shot the female guard in the head. Another gun shot was heard, as I looked over in time to see Joel wrestling the male guard with his gun before he shot him in the head. "Oh..." I moaned in disbelief. "Oh, fuck. I though we were just gonna hold them up or something." "What the hell was that?" Joel demaned. "What the hell did you do?" "I can explain," I said quickly. "Well then you better explain fast." Tess said aiming a gun at my head. I pulled up the sleve of my shirt long enough to reveal a huge bit mark on my left arm. "Look at this!" I cried as Joel scoffed, "I don't care how you got infected." "It's three weeks old." I explained. "No, everyone turns within two days. So you stop bullshitting" Tess said obviously not believving me. "It's three weeks. I swear." I said. "Why would Marlene set you up." Joel and Tess looked at each other before he said, "I ain't buying it." "How did you do that?" Tess asked looking toward me. "That light, how did you do it?" I shook my head. "I don't know." I replied still in shock myself. "It just happened." Just then I heard Joel mutter, "Oh shit." Then he turned to us and said, "Tess. run. RUN!" "Go." Tess cried, helping me to my feet. "Go! Move!"

I'M A PAGE BREAK! FEAR ME, OR I WILL SHOOT YOUR HEAD OFF! (JUST KIDDING, OR AM I?) (EVIL LAUGH)

"Alright." Joel said as we made our way out of the underground tunnel. "They're gone." "Look - what was the plan?" Tess said sitting on her knees beside me. "Let's say we deliver you to the Fireflies. What then?" I saighed. "Marlene...She said that they have their own little quarantine zone. With doctors there; still trying to find a cure." "Yeah. we've heard that before, huh. Tess?" Joel said, looking at Tess. I sighed, and continued, "And that...whatever happened to me is the key to finding a vaccine." "Oh jesus." Joel muttered. "It's what she said." I said starting to get annoyed with Joel's attitude. "Oh. I'm sure she did." He said sarcastically. "Hey, fuck you, man." I said now standing up. "I didn't ask for this." "Me neither." Joel said as he turned to Tess again. "Tess, what the hell are we doing here?" "What if it's true?" She asked. "I can't believe-" Joel started before Tess replied more firmly, "What if, Joel? I mean we've come this far, let's just finish it." "Do I need to remind you what is out there?" Joel asked. Tess looked at me for a second before looking back at Joel and said, "I get it." I ignored Joel and began following Tess.

We finally managed to reach the rendezvous point in the Capitol Building, but all we could see we're only dead bodies of Fireflies. Much to my horror. "No." Tess said. "No. No." She cried as she ran over toward the nearest body. "What happens now?" I asked trurning to Joel, who seemed to be ingnoring me as he looked toward Tess, who was frantically searching the body. "What are you doing, Tess?" he asked. "Maybe they ah, maybe they had a map or something to tell us where they were going." She said frantically. "How far are we going to take this?" Joel asked. "As far as it needs to go." Tess said, still searching the body. "Where was this lab of theirs?" She asked looking up at me. "Oh. She never said." I replied. "She only mentioned that it was someplace out west." "What are we doing here?" Joel asked again looking toward Tess. "This is not us." "What do you know about us?" Tess said now standing up. "About me?"

"I know that you are smarter then this." Joel said firmly. "Really?" Tess replied. "Guess what, we're shitty people, Joel. It's been that way for a long time." "No, we are survivors!" Joel yelled out. "This is our chance-" I began before Joel cut me off. "It is over, Tess! Now we tried. Let's just go home." "I'm not...I'm not going anywhere." She said, much to Joel's annoyance. "This is my last stop." "What?" Joel asked in disbelief. "Our luck had to run out sooner or later." Tess said, moving away from Joel. "What are you going on about-" Joel began as he tried to place a hand on tess shoulder but she moved away. "No don't-Don't touch me." "Holy shit.: I said, now realising what was happening. "She's infected." "You've got to get this girl to Tommy's." Tess said. "He used to run with this crew, he'll know where to go." "No, no, no, that was your crusade." Joel said firmly. "I am not doing that." "Yes you are." Tess replied. "Look, there's enough here that you have to feel some sort of obligation to me. So you get her to Tommy's." Suddenly there was a noise that sounded like a vehicle pulling up. "Shit." Tess muttered, she went over to look out the window, and we could hear voices saying, "Watch the exit!"

I'M A PAGE BREAK! FEAR ME, OR I WILL SHOOT YOUR HEAD OFF! (JUST KIDDING, OR AM I?) (EVIL LAUGH)

"They're here." She said turning back to us. "Dammit." Joel muttered. "I can buy you some time, but you have to run." She said, much to my worry. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "You want us to just leave you here?" "Yes." Tess replied firmly. "There's no way that-" Joel began before Tess cut him off. "I will not turn into one of those things." She then sighed, and said more calmly, "Come on, make this easy for me." "I can fight-" Joel began. "No, just go!" Tess cried, shoving Joel away from her. "Just fucking go." She said quietly with a look in her eyes saying that she might cry. "Ellie-" Joel said turning to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't - I didn't mean for this." I said softly. "Get a move on." Joel said firmly, as I took off running, without looking back. "We know you're in there!" I could faintly hear a solider yell out. "Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up!" With the military closing in, I felt guilty about having Tess sacrifice her life to save us, but Joel firmly decides not to bring that up and, to my annoyance, lists down what to do and otherwise. "Now there's a town few miles north of here." He said. There's a fella there that owes me some favours...Good chance he could get us a car." "Okay." I said trying to keep the guilt out of my voice. "Let's get a move on." He said, as I followed, while trying to keep my mind off of Tess. _What if this dosn't work out?_ I thought. _What if the Fireflies are all dead by the time we finally meet up with them?_ I shook my head. _I can't think like that._ I thought. _I have to stay focused on the task at hand. Tess wouldn't want me to feel sorry for myself, and neither would Riley._

Too be continued...Chapter 3 coming soon. I realize I am quoting the cut scenes from the game, however, the part where this beam of light shoots out of Ellie's hands was something I threw into the story to help mix it up a bit so I apologize If my story sounds a lot like the game. Please enjoy anyway and please do not give out rude comments about how lame it sounds or anything like that because if you don't like the story then please do not say anything.


End file.
